The Arm of Zodiac
by Valkyrie Ai
Summary: Ini adalah tentang kedua belas orang yang tepilih oleh sang zodiac. Mengembang masing-masing satu buah anugerah atas rahmat mereka yang selama ini dijalankan dengan baik. Tidak ada yang lain, mereka yang terpilih adalah orang-orang khusus yang memang layak dan pantas.


Miyuki mendengarnya. Suara lengkingan bernada harmonis itu di tengah malam, di siang dini, bahkan di pergantian hari yang dingin. Miyuki mendengar suara itu jelas. Untaian nada indah itu mengalihkan perhatiannya, menariknya pada jalur utara jauh di lintang horizontal. Membuatnya tidak bisa terfokus pada apa yang harus dilakukannya sebagai seorang berdarah petinggi pelindung masyarakat. Terbangun di tengah malam yang sepi dan mencari dari mana asal suara itu berasal.

Hatinya berdusta, Miyuki meyakinkan diri jikalau nyanyian indah itu hanyalah sebuah ilusi yang disebabakan oleh kelelahannya akan semua kerja sama dan perdamaian yang dibentuk. Miyuki mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau lantunan nada itu hanyalah sekali lagi sebuah ilusi semata. Tapi sekali lagi, nyanyian indah itu malah membuat Miyuki tersenyum.

Menariknya pada pinggiran pantai, berjalan pelan menghadap ombak yang menghantam pantai berbatu lembut namun sekeras beton ringan. Di sana, Miyuki bisa mendengar jelas nada harmonis indah itu secara gamblang. Bahkan dengan rasi bintang kalajengking tepat di atas sana menjadi pemercantik suara itu.

Miyuki menegadahkan tangan kanannya. Meraih jalur bintang itu sementara suaranya membalas untaian nada indah itu, saling menyahut dalam pengertian masing-masing yang hanya mereka yang paham.

Laut, ombak, kalajengking di atas sana, ikut bernyanyi bersama Miyuki Kazuya. Deburan ombaknya perlahan mulai terbuka lebar membelah malam, menunjuk Miyuki pada batu karang menjulang tinggi dengan lingkarang sihir merah maroon gemerlap yang melindungi sebuah tombak yang perlahan terpecah dan mempertontonkan jelas sosoknya. Tertencap di sana, sebuah tombak yang memukau. Garis melengkungnya mengingatkan Miyuki pada ombak di pesisir pantai pagi. Ujung bilahnya menancap pada batu karang, membuatnya berdiri kokoh dan teguh tanpa ada bekas karat yang memberikan petunjuk sudah berapa lama tombak itu di sana.

Miyuki Kazuya bertanya-tanya, sejak kapan ada tombak di sana?

Namun pertanyaan itu dialihkan oleh nyanyian indah itu lagi, mengerang langsung dari sang tombak, mengundang Miyuki guna menjamahnya dan menariknya dan menjadi miliknya selamanya.

Keraguan merambat menghampiri hati Miyuki Kazuya. Di depannya berdiri kokoh sebilah tombak yang mengundang pada takdir yang abu-abu, sementara di belakangnya berdiri sebuah istana kokoh hasil turun temurun keluarganya yang harus dilindungi. Sebuah kebimbangan menyelimutinya dalam usia remaja.

"Kau adalah seorang raja." Sebuah suara erangan tombak berbicara pada Miyuki, "dan kau adalah yang tepilih untuk melindungi." Lanjutnya, membungkam keraguan Miyuki namun masih belum bisa memantapkan hati seorang raja belia yang baru diangkat setahun, "ambillah aku, maka kau akan menemukan takdirmu yang sesungguhnya."

Ambigu.

"Miyuki Kazuya, singkirkan perasaanmu. Yakinlah padaku, aku bukanlah sebuah ancaman yang ingin menghancurkan namamu dan tanah yang ingin kau lindungi. Aku adalah sosok yang kau butuhkan dan selalu sedia menjadi abdimu yang tidak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu kalau aku baru bertemu denganmu sekarang?" tanya Miyuki akhirnya mau membuka suaranya, mengernyitkan alisnya karena merasa aneh harus bicara pada sebilah tombak yang jaraknya terpantau cukup jauh darinya, sepuluh atau dua puluh meter.

"Karena aku adalah Sang Scorpio," iris karamel itu membulat, "titisan Zodiak yang diberikan tugas untukmu. Lambang air, yang mempunyai anugerah dari sang dewa di seluruh semudra luas. Memberimu mukjizat terbesar dalam hidupmu yang dikhususkan hanya untukmu, Miyuki Kazuya. Raja dari tanah Azurian yang sangat dihormati."

Meneguk ludahnya, keyakinan dan tremor adrenalin itu memacu jantungnya. Satu-satunya yang menahannya untuk tidak tergesa-gesa berlari menyabut tombak itu hanya keinginan besar untuk melindungi rakyatnya sampai akhir hayatnya. Dia tidak mau salah mengambil keputusan dan malah meluluh lantahkan tanah paling berharganya ini,

"Percayalah padaku, Miyuki Kazuya. Aku melakukan ini juga demi tanah dan namamu yang paling berharga. Kau sudah mendapat pengakuan dan yang tepilih."

"Kalau kau berdusta?"

"Zodiak tidak pernah berdusta."

Diam, Miyuki menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya dari mulut. Dia berbalik meneliti benteng istana yang diletakkan pada pesisir teluk, menandakan kalau kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan yang diberi anugerah sihir air berlimpah. Menoleh pada masa para rakatnya yang menyambut dirinya sebagai raja dengan penuh senyum tawa bahagia di hari pengangkatannya sebagai raja menggantikan ayahnya yang sengaja mengundurkan diri.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ucap Miyuki mengalihkan irisnya langsung pada sang tombak. Melangkah pelan penuh wibawa dan menapak pada permukaan ombak seperti itu adalah tanah yang selalu dipijaknya dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, "Tapi sekali kau berdusta, aku akan langsung menuntut Scorpio."

"Diterima."

Dengan menggunakan pijakan yang tepat agar tidak jatuh terpelest, Miyuki berhasil berdiri di atas batu karang itu dan mencabut tombaknya. Dia angkat tombak itu tinggi, mensejajarkan pandangannya pada rasi bintang Scorpio di atas sana, "Aku terima mukjizatmu."

.

.

.

Miyuki Kazuya, Raja dari Kerajaan Azurian.

Dia yang terpilih untuk menjadi sang pelindung samudra dan dianugerahi Sang Scorpio.

Menjadi yang pertama mendapat mukjizat dan pengguna pertama yang memanfaatkannya untuk melindungi tanahnya.

.

.

.

A/N: aduh, nulis apa sih aku. Bukannya lanjut fanfic lain malah bikin fanfic ini. Bodo lah, daripada mupeng di kepala keluarin aja. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari Into The Unknown versinya brendon. JATUH CINTA AKU SAMA DIA! Terus kebayang deh sama Miyuki. Masih ada sebelas lainnya kok. Btw, jangan lupa review ya...

.

.

**Next: Libra**


End file.
